African countries
Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. It is surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, both the Suez Canal and the Red Sea along the Sinai Peninsula to the northeast, the Indian Ocean to the southeast, and the Atlantic Ocean to the west. The continent includes Madagascar and various archipelagos. Described below are some example countries within Africa. Algeria Algeria, officially the People's Democratic Republic of Algeria, is a country in North Africa along the Mediterranean Coast, and a former French colony. The Desperado Enforcement LLC. and French Foreign Legion member and former child soldier Mistral originated from Algeria, with mixed heritage from one of her parents being from France. It was involved in a civil war starting in 1991 and ending in 2002. Angola Angola is a country within the southern region of the African continent. Like Mozambique, it was also a former Portuguese colony. It was involved in a long war of independence against Portugal, starting in 1961, with the conflict eventually ending in 1975 after a treaty was signed by the various groups. Several soldiers within Big Boss' private military group, the Militaires Sans Frontières, were later dispatched to Angola during the final stages of the conflict, a job that Kazuhira Miller, during a secret business deal with Cipher taking place before an internal rebellion instigated by Cipher occurred, also alluded to. However, the period of peace was extremely brief, leading up to a civil war that lasted from 1975 until 2002. In the 1980s, Venom Snake would operate in missions along the Angola-Zaire border. The Congo The Congo, also known as the Democratic Republic of the Congo, is a country within the central area of Africa. During the 1960s, an event occurred during the Congo called the Congo Crisis, which was where a civil strife occurred by Maoist revolutionaries and nationalist groups, and of which the UN got involved alongside Marxist revolutionary Che Guevara. The revolution failed, with the FSLN child soldier Chico expressing regret that he never got a chance to participate in it in 1974. During the 1980s, Venom Snake and the Diamond Dogs participated in a mission in the Zaire region of the Congo, near the Lufwa Valley.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (TGS 2014 demos), Kojima Productions (2014). The environment in the African special mission, as well as the populace speaking Dutch/Afrikaan, and a sign saying "Lufwa Valley" points to the Zaire region of the Congo. Liberia Liberia, also known as the Republic of Liberia, is a country within the Western region of the African continent, located west of Côte d'Ivoire. It was founded in the late 1800s as a place to put relocate freed slaves if they wished to return to Africa. Jack, better known as Raiden, was born in this country. During the late 1980s, specifically 1989-1996, a civil war that would come to be known as the First Liberian Civil War occurred. A boy, Jack, was later recruited into a unit of child soldiers commanded by Solidus Snake, after the latter murdered the former's parents. Mozambique Mozambique is a country within the Southern region of the African continent. Frank Jaegar, later known as Gray Fox, originated in this area. Mozambique was part of Portugal since 1498. However, on September 25, 1964, a liberation movement called FRELIMO attempted an overthrow of the Portuguese administration leading to the Mozambican War of Independence, a conflict that Big Boss, during his mercenary days, also briefly participated in the year 1966 acting under the employ of the Portuguese government. The war of independence eventually entered a ceasefire on September 8, 1974, with the war eventually ending for good on June 25, 1975 with Mozambique gaining its independence. However, approximately 2 years later, conflict resumed in Mozambique in the form of a civil war between FREMILO and RENAMO, the latter being backed by Rhodesia. Fox eventually participated in the conflict as a RENAMO operative before he got captured and tortured up to Big Boss, who was also involved in the conflict, rescuing Fox from imprisonment as well as evacuating a girl from Rhodesia from the war zone. N'mani's country Seychelles Seychelles, officially the Republic of Seychelles, is an 115 island archipelago in the Indian Ocean. It is located 1,500 kilometers (932 mi) east of mainland Southeast Africa. Its capital is Victoria, and has nearby island countries and territories in the form of Comoros, Mayotte, Madagascar, Réunion, and Mauritius to the south. It also has the smallest population in any African country. The Diamond Dogs HQ, Mother Base, was located near the Seychelles. South Africa South Africa, officially the Republic of South Africa, is a country located at the southern tip of Africa. To the north lie the neighboring countries of Namibia, Botswana and Zimbabwe; to the east are Mozambique and Swaziland; while Lesotho is an enclave surrounded by South African territory. South Africa is a multi-ethnic nation and has diverse cultures and languages. It also possessed a single special forces group, known as Recces. The mercenary nation of Outer Heaven emerged in South Africa in the 1980s, 200 kilometers north of Galzburg. The PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., after their mission in Africa, had originally planned to aid the South African anti-terror police forces in a training exercise by playing the role of a terrorist organization. However, the job ended up temporarily frozen due to Desperado Enforcement LLC. ruining that mission. Galzburg Galzburg was a region in the Republic of South Africa, on the southernmost tip of the African continent. It was located 200 kilometers south of Big Boss's fortress state, Outer Heaven. The region later experienced a massive earthquake before sunrise in 1995. In actuality, the "earthquake" was the result of NATO bombarding Outer Heaven with an air raid that resulted in a nuclear explosion. Uganda Uganda, officially the Republic of Uganda, is a landlocked country in East Africa, bordering Kenya to the east, South Sudan to the south, the Democratic Republic of the Congo to the west, Rwanda to the southwest, and Tanzania to the south. Its southern borders also possess a significant portion of Lake Victoria. In 1987, an insurgency occurred known as the Lord's Resistance Army insurgency led by the Lord's Resistance Army group. The arms smuggler and weapons dealer Drebin 893 was a former child soldier in the group after the latter orphaned him. Zimbabwe Zimbabwe, officially the Republic of Zimbabwe, is a landlocked country located in Southern Africa, between the Zambezi and Limpopo rivers. It is bordered by South Africa to the south, Botswana to the southwest, Zambia to the northwest and Mozambique to the east. The capital is Harare. Zimbabwe achieved de jure sovereignty from the United Kingdom in April 1980, following 14 years as an unrecognized state under the conservative white minority government of Rhodesia, which unilaterally declared independence in 1965. Geneticist Naomi Hunter hailed from Rhodesia, where she was rescued as a young girl by Frank Jaeger, during the civil war. Behind the scenes Africa is a recurring location in the Metal Gear franchise, starting with Metal Gear. In the Previous Operations section of Metal Gear Solid, Galzburg is referred to as "Garzburg."Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear The year 1995. Deep in South Africa, 200 km north of Garzburg. In Big Boss's original biography, included in the Metal Gear Solid: Official Missions Handbook, Big Boss had participated in the Congo Crisis during this time. Although this account has been retconned since Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the event itself was briefly mentioned, although not by name, in a briefing file with Chico, regarding the UMA in the Congo, the Mokèlé-mbèmbé. The non-canon game Metal Gear: Ghost Babel features a fictional African nation known as Gindra, arising somewhere in the vicinity of Outer Heaven. It is described as a small Central African nation that, at the time of the game's setting, was experiencing a civil war between the government and a separatist minority faction, led by the Gindra Liberation Front (GLF). Led by Augustine Eguabon, the GLF's main base is a fortress called Galuade, located on the same site as Outer Heaven. The GLF hired mercenaries who stole a U.S. manufactured Metal Gear, and planned to use it and the threat of nuclear war as leverage in their civil war. The game has Solid Snake, brought out of retirement, infiltrate Galuade to locate and destroy the Metal Gear threat. References Category:Locations